bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gerard Valkyrie
Spiritual Power The article lacks mention of Gerard's reiatsu, while Byakuya clearly states in the manga "that thing's reiatsu is comparable to Yhwach's". Hitsugaya then adds that "calling it a monster would be an understatement". So at standby I suggest a "great spiritual power" for him, but the confusion about who Byakuya was comparing to Yhwach needs to be cleared up. It wasn't Ichigo, it clearly was Gerard in his 2nd Vollständig form. Xfing (talk) 08:26, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :From cnet, a far more reliable translator than Manga "Rape everything that stands in my way" Stream: :Renji: Owww... :Byakuya: Renji. // Rukia. // Go on ahead and join Kurosaki Ichigo, the both of you. :Renji: Huh......? :Rukia: But, Brother......! :Byakuya: Look at that reiatsu. // He is already... // ...facing Juchabach in battle. :Renji/Rukia: !! :Which indicates that Byakuya was indeed referring to Ichigo, who was exerting a crap-ton of Reiatsu during his battle with Yhwach, enough that the latter (aka God at the time) complimented him on his sheer power. So Gerard's got nothing to do with it. In fact, we can't really get a good handle on his spiritual power because he's in the same situation as Mask: pretty much all of his fighting was done while "boosted" by his Schrift, so there's no telling what his base level of power is.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:38, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Swordsmanship So, I noticed this article doesn't say anything about Gerard's swordsman skills. Before I add it, I want to know how high other people would rank it. I mean, I don't know how much of it is raw power and how much of it is his skill. Any input? Timjer (talk) 09:19, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :I think a lot of his ability is in terms of pure power as you say and his size later on. Expert is probably the safe option here, unless you can find examples of something people would consider impressive or some such and I just cant remember seeing him do anything like that. --StarCrossKnight (talk) 10:53, June 4, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not certain we can say he has any skill beyond "Swordsman", for the simple fact that he's never really displayed skillful attacking or parrying or blocking or whatever. It's more or less always been relying on the strength behind his blows than anything especially complex (see: his attacks against Senjumaru and Nimaiya as well as his traded blows with Kenpachi, which to my knowledge are the only times we've seen him use Hoffnung). He definitely knows how to *use* a sword, but has no apparent skill or interest in doing so with *complexity*.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:30, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :::I think we can at least mention he has some skill with a sword, even if we don't know how much. Timjer (talk) 15:53, June 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::Oh, absolutely, I'll add it myself when I wake up later if no one has by then.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:01, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::Alright, looks good to me. Timjer (talk) 08:52, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :I'll go out on a limb and say the reason it was omitted in the first place is because there was nothing really to write about. Im not aware of him having done anything beyond the most basic and if there are no feats worth noting, the basic swordsman level would be appropriate. 21:26, June 4, 2019 (UTC)